German utility models DE 296 21 864 U1 and DE 296 04 493 U1 as well as German preliminary published applications DE 43 17 957 A1 and DE 36 06 167 A1 disclose sprayable coating agents for surface-structured wall or ceiling coverings as alternatives to liquid wood chips or wood-chip wallpaper. This is a material mixture consisting of cellulose fibers with curing agents, binders, colorants and water. Additives made of other cellulosic and inorganic materials are likewise claimed. The surface structure is changed by varying the air pressure during the spraying and by changing the consistency of the compound. According to German utility model DE 296 04 493 U1, a surface structure matching rough plaster is created when the air blisters burst.
Likewise known are dry mixtures based on cellulose fibers that dissolve in water and that can be employed to cover walls and ceilings. Familiar commercial products for covering walls and ceilings are, for example, Naturlan Nature-Floc® on the basis of cotton fibers as well as Faserit on the basis of wood, marble meal, loading materials and vegetable adhesives.
The above-mentioned coating agents and methods, however, only allow the creation of surface structures that are sprayed with a semi-fluid, pasty compound employing a variable supply of compressed air. Since the cellulose breaks down into fine fibers, this structure is fundamentally different from purely grainy structures of the type known from textured plaster (grainy loading materials such as marble meal, sand or silicate). It is difficult and complex to establish and reproduce a uniform surface structure via the air pressure and this can only be done by an experienced specialist. In the case of textured and structured plaster, it is also difficult to apply a uniform grainy structure onto a wall or ceiling. Overhead work is tricky and can only be performed with skilled craftsmanship.